Los Uchiha
by SakuGrace
Summary: Los Uchiha: Un esposo ejemplar y rico, una mujer talentosa y guapa, dos hijos perfectos y genios a su edad. Pero algo estaba mal: ¡Mikoto no los podía reunir para un simple desayuno! Los hombres son muy fríos y más los Uchiha. Mikoto convence a su esposo de adoptar a una niña. Sakura no es niña pero su ternura hará que los señores Uchiha la adopten. Cómo lo tomara cierto pelinegro?
1. Grupo 7

Hola :3 Sinceramente esta página es algo complicadilla para mí jeje, estoy haciendo lo mejor por subir los fics :D espero les guste este fic: Los Uchiha

SakuGrace

Pagina en facebook: Sasusaku by Sakugrace

RESUMEN

Los Uchiha... una familia ejemplar...

El señor Fugaku, tenía 45 años e iba siempre temprano a dirigir su exitosa empresa de seguros, Sasuke de 17 años iba a su último año en la escuela de Konoha e Itachi, de 21 a la universidad. La señora Mikoto de 40, se veía joven y espectacular. Era ama de casa y profesora de piano en su gran mansión.

Un hombre atractivo y exitoso, dos hijos muy guapos considerados como genios a su edad y una talentosa y hermosa mujer.

Pero algo faltaba... y es que Mikoto... ¡NO PODÍA REUNIRLOS NI PARA UN DESAYUNO!

 ** _-¡No puedo creerlo! – se sacó el delantal y lo tiró al suelo haciendo que Tenten se escondiera tras otra sirvienta - ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Es que nadie puede compartir un desayuno familiar? ¡¿Eh?! – preguntó a las sirvientas a lo que ellas negaron con la cabeza rápidamente._**

 ** _-Ya… Ya sabe como son – trató de restarle importancia Tenten_**

 ** _-¡Estoy harta! – gritó furiosa - ¿Por qué no pude tener a una pequeña? Una linda niña – se sentó y bufó con su cara apoyada en sus palmas –_**

En el orfanato TONTON una hermosa pelirosa es encargada de un grupo de niños... ella creció en el orfanato y nunca la adoptaron...

a sus 16 años estudiaba en una escuela comunitaria y ayudaba en el orfanato.

¿QUe sucederá cuando Mikoto decida adoptar a una niña? Y quede encantada con la ternura y bondad de la chica...

Mikoto decide adoptarla y llevarla a la mansión Uchiha donde ese torbellino rosa causará muchos dolores de cabeza... sobre todo al menor delos Uchiha quien tendrá que lidiar con ella también en la escuela.

Pero en la misma familia habrán problemas y Sakura se verá frente a los secretos oscuros del pasado de su nueva familia.

…

En una hermosa mansión en las afueras, rodeada de zonas exclusivas y barrios residenciales para la aristocracia una bella pelinegra bajaba las escaleras con elegancia. Su porte era imponente, su rostro era firme y a la vez suave… su nariz recta, sus ojos negros como la noche que brindaban una extraña calidez y sus labios rosas y perfectos.

Llevaba unos pantalones sueltos blancos, unos tacones negros y una blusa de seda crema.

-Señora Uchiha- saludó una sirvienta con educación

-Buenos días – saludó con una hermosa sonrisa –

Caminó hasta la cocina, su cabello estaba suelto llegándole a la cintura. Entró a la gran cocina de la mansión, una bella cocina que podría pasar como una cocina profesional de restaurante, los muebles de mármol blanco y una elegante barra en el medio…

-Buenos días Señora Uchiha – saludaron tres sirvientas. Una de ellas, una hermosa peli marrón que llevaba su cabello atado en dos moñitos.

-Buenos días a todas – saludó colocándose un mandil – Bueno, prepararé el desayuno – sonrió

Lunes en la mañana, siempre se levantaba más temprano que todos los hombres de la familia y les preparaba el desayuno…

Preparó tostadas, jugos frescos de frutas, huevos, omelets, panqueques, todo de un maravilloso humor…

El ambiente de la cocina era tan fresco solo por la presencia de la dueña y señora de la mansión.

Los ruidos en la mansión se hicieron presentes indicando que ya los habitantes restantes se habían despertado.

-El desayuno ya está listo – dijo melodiosa mientras las sirvientas preparaban la mesa con las exquisiteces que la señora había preparado.

Desayunaban en la cocina, los almuerzos eran en el comedor principal al igual que las cenas.

El primero en bajar fue un hombre mayor, de rostro firme y severo pero atractivo. Se acercó a la mujer y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días Mikoto – saludó dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Buenos días Fugaku – le dio otro beso

Se sentó y cogió el periódico que la sirvienta dejaba en la mesa siempre para el hombre de la casa. Abrió el periódico mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

El siguiente en bajar era un pelinegro alto, tenía una coleta baja y era realmente guapo

-Mamá, papá – saludó con una tierna sonrisa –

-Itachi mi amor – dijo Mikoto feliz. Itachi le dio un beso en la frente, una palmada en el hombro a su padre y tomó un sorbo de jugo acabándoselo todo en el primer trago - ¿No.. te quedas a desayunar…? – preguntó decepcionada

-Hoy tengo práctica temprano en la universidad, además tengo que recoger a Shisui – cogió una tostada – adiós – se despidió

-Es...Espera – llamó Mikoto pero el pelinegro ya se había ido dejando a Mikoto con un tic en el ojo…

-Buenos días – saludó con voz grave un pelinegro con toques azulados. Llevaba el cabello alborotado y un uniforme escolar. Chaqueta azul, camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-Sasuke – saludó Mikoto con otra sonrisa – ven siéntate con tu pa… ¿Fugaku? – preguntó al verlo pararse de la mesa

-Nos vemos en la noche – le dio un beso a su esposa y una palmada en el hombro a su hijo – Que te vaya bien Sasuke – se despidió para salir de la cocina

-Bueno… seremos tú y yo – sonrió forzada Mikoto a Sasuke

-Naruto me espera en la escuela, tenemos que terminar un proyecto – tomó un sorbo de café y con un sanguche en la mano salió…

Mikoto se quedó sola en la cocina… a sus espaldas las sirvientas susurraban cosas

-Ve tú Tenten, a ti te aprecia más – le dio un empujón una de ellas a la peli marrón

-Señora Mikoto… - llamó la pelimarrón acercándose con una sonrisa nerviosa –

Mikoto tenía un tic en el ojo…

-¡No puedo creerlo! – se sacó el delantal y lo tiró al suelo haciendo que Tenten se escondiera tras otra sirvienta - ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Es que nadie puede compartir un desayuno familiar? ¡¿Eh?! – preguntó a las sirvientas a lo que ellas negaron con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ya… Ya sabe como son – trató de restarle importancia Tenten

-¡Estoy harta! – gritó furiosa - ¿Por qué no pude tener a una pequeña? Una linda niña – se sentó y bufó con su cara apoyada en sus palmas –

-Por favor, olvídelo y coma algo ¿si? – ofreció Tenten con una sonrisa

-No, ya perdí el apetito – se paró – que desperdicio – dijo con pena – tanta educación y comen como marranos – gruñó al ver los restos de comida en la mesa – estaré en la sala de música – salió de la cocina

Tenten suspiró mientras las otras recogían la mesa… Los hombres de la familia Uchiha siempre hacían lo mismo, no reparaban nunca en el esfuerzo de la señora Mikoto para mantenerlos unidos por unos minutos…

El señor Fugaku, tenía 45 años e iba siempre temprano a dirigir su empresa de seguros, Sasuke de 17 años iba a su último año en la escuela de Konoha e Itachi, de 21 a la universidad.

La señora Mikoto de 40, se veía joven y espectacular. Era ama de casa y profesora de piano en casa. Eran una familia perfecta. Un hombre atractivo y exitoso, dos hijos muy guapos considerados como genios a su edad y una talentosa y hermosa mujer. Sin embargo… casi nunca compartían unos momentos juntos por más que la señora Mikoto hiciera de todo.

…..

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – llamó un pequeño corriendo hacia una peli rosa –

-¿Qué sucede Konohamaru? –preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, pestañas largas y unas cejas rosas iguales a su cabello, el cual le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, su rostro era hermoso y con una piel blanca y suave.

-La señora Tsunade la llama - informó el pequeño, tenía el cabello marrón y una chalina azul que arrastraba el piso.

-Ya veo, gracias – dijo revolviéndole sus cabellos con cariño.

Sakura caminó hacia la oficina de la dueña de aquel orfanato… tocó la puerta y entró.

-Señora Tsunade – saludó. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos caramelos se encontraba frente a un escritorio con muchos papeles -

-Pasa Sakura – ordenó sin apartar la vista de los papeles

Sakura entró y un lindo cerdito le dio la bienvenida

-Hola Tonton – saludó alegre

– Te llamaba porque necesito el informe de tu grupo –

-Realmente no hay nada nuevo – dijo sentándose en la silla frente a ella y con la cara apoyada en sus palmas – ellos van bien –sonrió

-Me alegro, hoy unos padres vendrán de visita para adoptar – dijo con un suspiro

-¿En serio? – sonrió Sakura emocionada –

-Tu grupo será el primero – informó

-Bien, entonces tengo que ir a preparlos, hasta luego señora Tsunade – se despidió

Una pelinegra de cabello corto entró con un pilar de papeles en sus manos – Sakura hola – saludó

-Hola Shizune – saludó para salir

-Vaya, va con prisa – sonrió –

-Hoy vienen a adoptar – respondió sin apartar sus ojos de las hojas frente a ella – Por dios, al fin termine la mitad – suspiró cansada y con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oh!, entonces eh llegado justo a tiempo - sonrió Shizune dejando la pila de papeles frente a una cabreada Tsunade.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó – ¡Suficiente! , esto es un abuso – se paró de su escritorio – iré a beber – dijo con determinación saliendo de la oficina

-¡Espere! – reclamó

-¡Oing! – exclamó Tonton preocupado

-Ya se fue – suspiró resignada – Tendré que ser yo quien guíe a la pareja de esposos – dijo cargando a Tonton – vamos…-

-Shizune –entró a la oficina una linda peli marrón –

-Matsuri – saludó Shizune - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ha llegado la cita programada para hoy, están esperando a la señora Tsunade – avisó

-No, iré yo – respondió ella haciendo que a Matsuri le saliera una gota en la cabeza

-¿Otra vez se fue? – suspiró divertida

-Si, cuida por favor a Tonton – dijo Shizune con una sonrisa saliendo de la oficina hacia la recepción.

En unos sillones se encontraba una adorable pareja de esposos leyendo unos folletos.

-Buenos días – saludó Shizune entrando

-Buenos días – saludaron parándose demostrando así su entusiasmo

-La señora Tsunade tuvo que salir – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – seré yo quien los guíe, por favor síganme - dijo haciéndolos pasar

Ellos la siguieron y así comenzó el recorrido a través de un lindo sendero en medio de un jardín.

-Aquí en el orfanato TONTON recibimos a niños de todas partes – comenzó a explicar Shizune – nuestra fundadora, la doctora Tsunade Senju, se preocupa por la salud tanto física como mental de nuestros niños, por lo que pueden observar áreas de juego y recreación – dijo señalando un jardín inmenso lleno de juegos, como columpios, sube y bajas, casitas, caja de arenas, etc… - También contamos con ayuda psicológica para aquellos que han pasado por algún abuso antes de llegar a nosotros y para aquellos que necesiten motivación para seguir adelante. El campo de psicología está a cargo de Dan Kato, esposo de la señora Tsunade – dijo orgullosa al mencionar a su tío –

-Vaya, que pareja más admirable – halagó la mujer.

-¿Qué más ofrece este lugar? – preguntó el esposo

-Bueno, la doctora Tsunade se preocupa por la salud de los niños, así que aquí, gracias a las múltiples donaciones y con ayuda de los fondos puestos por la misma doctora y el doctor Kato brindamos tres comidas al día y atención médica. También brindamos educación a cargo de maestros voluntarios –

-Vaya, este lugar es tan lindo – halagó la mujer nuevamente –

-Si, es un lugar que realmente se preocupa por los niños – recalcó el hombre

-El proceso de adopción será de la siguiente forma, contamos con instructores que están a cargo de pequeños grupos hasta el día de su adopción. Cada uno de los niños es maravilloso y talentoso a su manera por lo que de esta forma ustedes los pueden observar mejor –

-Que nervios – exclamó la mujer emocionada agarrando el brazo de su esposo

-El primer grupo que visitaremos será el de Sakura Haruno, una excelente instructora. Iremos al patio de juegos donde su grupo se encuentra ahora –

-Bien – asintió la pareja

…..

-Bien chicos – dijo una animada pelirosa frente a un grupo de niños – Los padres no tardarán en venir y vendrán a este grupo primero – sonrió – asi que relájense y vayan a jugar ¡Ah y recuerden! compórtense tal y como son, esa es su mayor arma para encantar – dijo como siempre lo hacía para dar ánimos – El primero será Konohamaru – informó – por favor atento a cuando te llame – sonrió para que todos los niños fueran a jugar con el resto de niños.

-¡Sakura! – escuchó la voz de Shizune, ella volteó saludándola – Ella es Sakura Haruno – presentó Shizune

-Mucho gusto – Sakura hizo una reverencia – Soy la instructora a cargo del grupo 7 –

-Bien – sonrió nerviosa Shizune al ver a su tía caminando por los alrededores con una botella de sake en la mano – Regresaré en un par de minutos, Sakura te los encargó – dijo para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

-Claro – afirmó Sakura – Bueno, ¡Konohamaru! – llamó.

El niño bajó de su columpio y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Su larga bufanda azul le resultó muy tierna a la señora.

-Por favor Konohamaru, preséntate – sonrió Sakura

-Si – asintió – mi nombre es Konohamaru, tengo 7 años, mi sueño es convertirme en presidente y no le tengo miedo a nada – dijo con determinación

-Claro que si pequeño – dijo Sakura divertida – Es muy valiente – sonrió – y un líder nato –

-Si, eso vemos – respondió el hombre

-¿nada te asusta? – preguntó divertida la mujer

-No, siempre estoy adelante y protegiendo a mis amigos – sonrió de oreja a oreja –

-Ya vemos –sonrió el hombre

-Bien Konohamaru, llama a Udon por favor – pidió

-Claro – dijo para salir corriendo

-¿Tiene muchas energías eh? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Demasiadas diría yo – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa tratando de no ser descortés

-Sakura – llamó un chico llegando. Tenía lentes grandes y su nariz estaba moqueando.

-Hola Udon, ellos son los señores de los que te hablé ahora en la mañana, por favor preséntate – pidió la peli rosa dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que se acercara –

-Mi nombre es Udon – comenzó a hablar con voz calmada y suave – tengo 7 años y… - miró a Sakura la cual le susurró un "tu sueño Udon" - …mi sueño es… mi sueño es… - volvió a mirar a Sakura –

-Esto… descuida Udon, no importa cuál sea tu sueño, lo alcanzaras ya que eres un chico muy listo – le sonrió - ¿Podrías llamar a Moegi por favor? – pidió amablemente

Udon asintió triste y corrió a buscar a la pequeña

-Es algo… tímido ¿no? – preguntó la mujer

-solo algo – dijo Sakura – es muy calmado y pacífico, un amor – dijo Sakura – y muy listo además –

-Hola – saludó alegre una pequeña con coletas naranjas– Mi nombre es Moegi y tengo 7 años – sonrió – me gustan muchas cosas, mi color favorito es el rosa y adoro los dulces, de grande quiero ser una gran doctora como la señora Tsunade y también amo a los animales y… -

-Vale vale Moegi – paró Sakura no los dejas respirar -

-¿Te gustan los animales? – preguntó la mujer algo incómoda

-Los adoro – respondió ella con una sonrisa – sobre todo a los cachorritos – dijo con una dulce sonrisa

La mujer miró preocupada a su esposo el cual la miró de igual forma

-Am… Moegi ¿Puedes llamar a Ranmaru? , nos ha quedado bien claro que eres una jovenita con mucha energía – le sonrió

-Claro Sakura – se despidió feliz –

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sakura

-Si, somos alérgicos al pelo de animal, lamento que si Moegi viniera con nosotros no podríamos soportar que trajera algún animal a casa o comprarle una mascota – respondió el señor

-Oh ya veo, es una lástima… am… ¡Ranmaru! – llamó al ver al chico caminar por ahí – Él es Ranmaru – presentó Sakura una vez lo tuvo al frente

-Hola pequeño – sonrió la mujer tratando de ser amable – es muy atractivo – susurró a su esposo

El niño tenía unos bellos ojos color rojo y un cabello inusualmente púrpura.

-Hola – saludó con desinterés-

-Venga Ranmaru, preséntate – animó Sakura

Ranmaru la miró por unos momentos para suspirar cansado – Mi nombre es Ranmaru y tengo 8 años – dijo terminando su presentación

-Ranmaru… - susurró preocupada- Ve a jugar ¿Si? – dijo con comprensión, el asintió y se marchó

-Que decepción – habló la mujer – era muy lindo ¿verdad? – preguntó a su esposo

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el hombre preocupado

-Pues… Ranmaru es un caso complicado – explicó Sakura con algo de pena – él quedó huérfano al nacer, pero tenía un hermano mayor que cuidaba de él, se llamaba Raiga. Cuando él tenía 6 años su hermano mayor sufrió un accidente muy grave y quedó a nuestro cuidado –

-Vaya… - lamentó la mujer

-"Eso y su enfermedad que lo dejó muy débil" – pensó Sakura – bueno, aún quedan dos niños más – sonrió - ¡Isaribi! – llamó haciendo que una niña con vendas corriera alegre hacia ellos

-Hola – saludó Isaribi feliz-

Tenía su cabello negro atado en dos colitas bajas y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cubierto por algunas vendas, también su brazo y pierna estaban vendados.

-Mi nombre es Isaribi y tengo 8 años – habló- amo el mar, es lo que más me encanta. Sakura siempre me cuenta historias sobre sirenas y una vez visité el acuario de la ciudad – contó feliz

-Muy bien Isaribi – sonrió Sakura satisfecha –

-Que dulzura – soltó la mujer

-Nos gustaría ver al último niño si no te molesta – pidió el hombre a Sakura –ha sido un gusto conocerte Isaribi – le sonrió a la niña

-Claro, llamaré a Yota – le dijo a Sakura

-Si por favor –

Una vez Isaribi se fue la pareja le preguntó - ¿Por qué son las vendas? –

-Isaribi fue rescatada de un incendio en una cabaña donde vivía sola, la rescataron y la trajeron aquí hace unos meses, tuvo quemaduras graves por lo que lleva esos vendajes - contó Sakura

-Pobrecita – exclamó triste la mujer

-Si… - suspiró Sakura – bien, el último niño es Yota, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó mirando a todos lados

-¡Sakura aquí!- llamó un niño alegre haciendo que a Sakura le saliera u tic en el ojo al verlo todo lleno de lodo

-¡Yota! – regañó, había dejado bien en claro que vendrían padres a verlos y los necesitaba lindos y presentables

-¿Todo bien aquí? – preguntó Shizune volviendo algo exhausta –

-Am… si, justamente terminábamos con el grupo de la señorita Sakura – habló rápidamente la mujer

-¡Oh, ¿Enserio Sakura? – preguntó y la peli rosa asintió resignada – Bueno, entonces si gustan podemos ver los siguientes grupos

-Si por favor – pidió el hombre

-Gracias por tu tiempo Sakura – agradeció la mujer

La pareja se alejó tras Shizune murmurando cosas entre ellos

Sakura se dejó caer en el jardín y suspiró… No había sido un buen día para el grupo 7…

-¿Todo bien Sakura? – preguntó Moegi acercándose a ella –

Sakura levantó la vista viendo a los 6 niños frente a ella…

-¿No les agradamos cierto? – preguntó Ranmaru

-No – se apresuró a responder Sakura – es solo que son muy indecisos – mintió-

-Rayos – gruñó Konohamaru – A este paso nos quedaremos aquí para siempre –

-¡Konohamaru! – llamó la atención Sakura –

-Calma Sakura – habló Isabiri – ya estamos acostumbrados – respondió

-Ni siquiera me vieron – dijo el pequeño Yota comenzando a llorar

-No llores Yota – consoló Moegi

-Descuida Sakura, lo intentaremos la próxima vez – dijo Udon

Los 6 se alejaron, Sakura bufó derrotada otra vez… odiaba cuando pasaban estas cosas y perdían las esperanzas nuevamente. Esperanzas que a ella le costaban mucho levantar.

…

-¡Sasuke! – gritaba una pelirroja emocionada corriendo hacia un pelinegro.

Él seguía caminando a través del pasillo de la escuela sin inmutarse.

La pelirroja lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede Karin? – preguntó con expresión aburrida –

La pelirroja llevaba su cabello suelto, tenía unos ojos rojo fuego y unas gafas de marco rojo. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio parecido al de Sasuke, blusa blanca, un chaleco azul marino pegado a su cuerpo y una falda negra.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo hoy? – Ofreció – Traje doble almuerzo para nosotros dos –

-No gracias – rechazó –

-Bueno, igual tenemos clases juntos así que te acompañaré – habló soltándolo y caminando a su lado.

-¡Teme! – llamó una alegre voz

-Ah – suspiró Karin hastiada – es Naruto otra vez – dijo volteando a mirar al rubio que corría hacia ellos.

-Hola – saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado y hermosos ojos azules.

-Hola primo – saludó Karin con molestia

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy teme? Mi mamá preparó dos porciones de sopa ramen y puerco – dijo con una sonrisa

-Como quieras –soltó sin interés siguiendo su camino a clases

-¡¿Eh?! – gritó una Karin con la mandíbula desencajada

-Cierra la boca Karin o te entraran moscas – rió Naruto siguiendo al pelinegro, después de todo tenían la misma clase juntos.

…

-¿Un mal día?- preguntó un pelinegro acercándose a Sakura

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos almorzaban en un gran comedor.

-Hola Haku – saludó Sakura amable - ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó mientras servía una porción de arroz en su plato –

-Por nada, la pareja de hoy se llevó a uno de mis niños – dijo

-Me alegro por ti – sonrió Sakura

-Era una pareja desagradable, no paraban de hablar de tu grupo – confesó sacándole una mueca de disgusto a Sakura

Haku siempre era directo y sincero, pero aun así tenía un rostro muy amable y hablaba con suavidad.

-Mis chicos encontrarán a la persona que los quiera muy pronto, parejas como esas no nos desaniman – dijo sentándose en una mesa con su bandeja de comida

-Si bueno, ya imaginaba que dirías algo como eso – sonrió Haku – solo quería asegurarme que estés bien. Después de todo… ¿Somos como hermanos no? – preguntó con una amable sonrisa

-Claro, ambos crecimos aquí – le devolvió la sonrisa…

Haku se despidió y fue a comer con su grupo…

Haku y ella, ambos de 16, eran los únicos instructores que al mismo tiempo eran miembros del orfanato. Nunca nadie los adoptó y decidieron quedarse a ayudar en el orfanato, recibían comida, paga y techo. También asistían a la escuela comunitaria cerca de ahí donde ambos cursaban su penúltimo año.

-Hey Sakura – llamó Matsuri sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Disculpa, estaba soñando despierta –

-Si me di cuenta… ¿Te parece si comemos juntas? Nuestros grupos se han terminado sentando en la misma mesa –

-Claro – dijo parándose y siguiendo a la peli marrón.

Matsuri era una linda chica de su misma edad que asistía como voluntaria y también era su amiga.

Se sentaron en la mesa con su grupo y empezaron a hablar y a comer amistosamente.

…..

-¡Itachi! ¡Shisui! – llamó un joven de cabellos rubios alcanzándolo a él y a su primo – Hola – saludó - ¿Qué tal les fue en su proyecto? –

-Bien, alcanzamos el primer puesto – sonrió Itachi

-¿A sí? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa - ¡Bien entonces hay que celebrarlo! ¡Akatsuki se reúne esta noche! – gritó emocionado

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó Itachi con una ceja alzada – Es lunes tarado -

-No podemos esta noche – respondió Shisui

-Siempre son tan aguafiestas – se lamentó Deidara - ¡Oh ahí esta Hidan! – exclamó observando a un peliplata hablando con una peliazul- ¡Hidan! ¡Konan! – llamó feliz

Ambos se acercaron. Un apuesto joven de cabellos grises peinados hacia atrás y una hermosa peliazul de cabello corto y ojos ambar.

-Almorcemos todos juntos – ofreció Deidara

-Suena bien – sonrió Shisui

-Justo estábamos buscando a Pain y a Nagato– dijo Konan

-Bien, ¡Akatsuki se reunirá! – gritó Deidara feliz

-No seas tan revoltoso – se quejó Hidan –

-¿Alguien ha visto a Sasori? – preguntó Shisui

-¿Sasori? – preguntaron todos en coro

-¡Ah! – exclamó el rubio – se fue temprano, tenía que hacer de las suyas, pero aún asi el quedría que almorzaramos juntos y buscaramos a Pain y a Nagato- dijo empujándolos a todos hacia el comedor…

…..

El almuerzo ya había acabado y una peli rosa jugaba en los columpios mirando a su grupo jugar…

-¿Quieres que te empuje? – preguntó una suave voz tras ella

Ella volteó inmediatamente - ¡Sasori! – dijo feliz bajando del columpio y corriendo a abrazarlo

-Hola – saludó el con una hermosa sonrisa abrazando fuertemente a Sakura –

Sakura se separó para verlo mejor, tenía el cabello corto y pelirrojo, sus ojos eran café ceniza y su rostro muy atractivo.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Sakura

-Bien, extraño los días de ayudante aquí, pero la universidad está muy fuerte…apenas si eh podido escaparme- sonrió exhausto sentándose en un columpio. Sakura lo imitó

-Se te extraña mucho aquí – confesó Sakura – eras un gran instructor-

-Si lo sé – sonrió arrogante – al menos me alegra saber que todos mis niños fueran adoptados antes de irme –

-¿Cómo están tus padres? – preguntó Sakura

-Bien, ya sabes… siempre están de viaje – respondió – desde que nací ya estaba en un avión – recordó riendo

-Jajaja – rió Sakura – es verdad –

-Fue por eso que decidi ser voluntario aquí, para estar rodeado de una familia tan unida –

-Si… es difícil cuando se llevan a uno de tu grupo, al mismo tiempo es muy lindo ver a ese niño llendose con una familia – pensó Sakura nostálgica –

-¿Alguno de tu grupo ya se fue? – preguntó Sasori con pena

-¿Eh? No – negó Sakura – aún no se llevan a ninguno

-¿Es enserio? – preguntó Sasori – Pero si tu grupo es uno de los mejores – sonrió

-Si… - asintió – pero algunos tienen problemas con la energía de Konohamaru, el amor por los animales de Moegi, la timidez de Udon, las apatía de Ranmaru, las vendas de Isaribi y bueno, cuando ven a Yota embarrado de lodo… simplemente huyen- suspiró Sakura

Sasori no pudo evitar reir – descuida, todos esos defectos serán tesoros para alguien más – la animó

-Si, lo sé – asintió con una sonrisa – la determinación de Konohamaru es admirable, la inteligencia de Udon y su calma, la energía de Moegi, la sabiduría de Ranmaru y sus buenos sentimientos, la bondad de Isaribi y la ternura de Yota – volvió a suspirar – son niños maravillosos – agregó feliz

-Si lo son – dijo Sasori mirando a su amiga peli rosa encantado… - ¿Hablando de ellos donde están? – preguntó

-¡Eh chicos! – llamó Sakura, todos al ver a Sasori corrieron hacia él

-¡Sasori! – llamó Udon feliz

-¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Moegi

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Isaribi sonrió

-¡Sasori! ¡Sasori! – gritaba feliz Yota dando saltos

Ranmaru solo le sonrió

-¿Ya te le declaraste a Sak…? – Konohamaru no pudo continuar porque Sasori le tiró un golpe en la cabeza con una expresión asesina en el rostro

-¡Callate enano! – rugió con un sonrojo

-¿Eh? – Sakura no entendía, pero igual sonrió… estaba feliz de que todos estuvieran reunidos… toda su familia –

….


	2. ¿Y si adoptas?

_**Hola chicas :D gracias por sus comentarios, aun me estoy acostumbrando a esta página. Justo ahorita me acabo de dar cuenta que subí este cap a otro fic. Plop total jajaja**_

 _ **Bueno, a disfrutar :D**_

 _ **SakuGrace**_

 _ **Página en Facebook: Sasusaku by SakuGrace**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: ¿Y si adoptas?**_

Una linda pelirosa se encontraba arropando a unos seis niños en tres literas de una pequeña habitación.

-Bien chicos, ahora duerman ¿si? – pidió la pelirrosa – Shizune me ha informado que el grupo 7 es el más ruidoso de todos asi que espero se porten bien ¿ok? – pidió Sakura

-Si – asintieron todos ya en sus camas

-Bien, entonces buenas noches- se despidió para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta

-Bien – sonrió Konohamaru saltando desde arriba

-¡Konohamaru! – regañó Moegi quien dormía debajo de él.

-Te puedes meter en problemas Konohamaru – dijo asustado Udon quien dormía debajo de Yota

-O nos puedes meter en problemas a todos – susurró aburrido Ranmaru desde arriba

-¿Qué planeas ahora? – preguntó Isaribi que dormía bajo Ranmaru

-Iré a hacerle una broma a los del grupo de Haku, ese idiota de Yagura me las pagará – dijo colocándose sus zapatillas

-¡Una travesura! – celebró Yota bajando – Yota va – se colocó su casaca y sus botas

-Chicos –renegó Moegi – Sakura será regañada y hoy no ha sido un buen día –

-No le causemos más problemas y vámonos a dormir – habló Ranmaru escondiéndose entre sus sábanas

Isaribi solo suspiró

-Son demasiado aburridos, vamos Yota – sonrió para luego salir del cuarto.

….

Sakura caminaba pensativa por el campo del orfanato, las habitaciones de los niños estaban en pequeñas cabañas, era como un campamento. La zona de los instructores se encontraba un poco más allá.

Entró a la zona de los instructores, pequeñas cabañas al igual que la de los niños. Cogió las llaves de su bolsillo, tenían un lindo llavero de cerezo que los chicos le habían regalado en su cumpleaños. Caminaba campante por el campo y se detuvo al ver a alguien recostado en su puerta.

-¿Haku?- preguntó

-Hola Sakura, te demoraste - sonrió

-Si… es solo que ya sabes, los chicos se demoran en dormir – rió para abrir la puerta - ¿Quieres entrar un rato? – preguntó

-No, ya debo ir a dormir, mañana tenemos clase…- dijo acusador – hoy faltaste al colegio –

-Si, quería quedarme a preparar a los chicos para la entrevista – suspiró cansada – ya ves que igual no resultó – susurró triste

-Bueno, mañana te pongo al día yo… deberías dejar de estresarte tanto por los chicos – habló con tranquilidad.

-Si, pero… están en esa edad… - habló ella con pena – su edad es perfecta para la adopción, luego se vuelve más difícil… - dijo mirándo a Haku quien le devolvió una mirada de comprensión

-Bueno… solo no descuides tus estudios, recién comenzamos el año escolar y es el último… - recordó él – es muy importante salir bien…luego cumpliremos 18 y… -

-Lo sé, lo sé… - interrumpió ella resignada – mañana iremos juntos a clases, lo prometo – le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano

-Me alegra oir eso – sonrió - ¡Ah! Y por cierto… Oí que Sasori vino a visitarte – dijo con una sonrisa complice

-¿Eh? A sí, vino a visitarnos… preguntó por ti pero habías salido – respondió Sakura

-Yo diría que vino solo a verte a ti – rió

-¿Solo a mí? – preguntó ella confusa

-Ya ve a dormir pequeña – le revolvió los cabellos divertido para comenzar a caminar hacia su cabaña –

Sakura se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, luego le resto importancia y entró.

Entró, la cabaña era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos camas y dos veladores. Pero Sakura dormía sola por lo que en el espacio de la otra cama tenía una pequeña mesa, dos sillas y un pequeño armario con poca ropa.

Se tiró cansada a su cama, era verdad que no había ido al colegio y debía ponerse las pilas ese año. Se levantó quedando sentada, una madera sobresaliente en el piso la hizo sonreír. Todos sus ahorros estaban guardados ahí. Al cumplir los 18 Haku y Sakura tendrían que abandonar el orfanato y habían estado juntando todo lo que podían para poder subsistir fuera.

-Las cosas serán difíciles allá afuera – dijo tomándo entre sus dedos un hermoso collar en forma de cerezo – madre – susurró

Ese collar lo llevaba puesto el día que fue abandonada en las puertas del orfanato. Era algo único, la mayoría, por no decir todos, no tenían nada que les recordara su pasado… mucho menos algo tan lindo y significativo como un collar.

Ese collar siempre la hacía pensar que su madre la quería, pero por x razones no pudo quedarse con ella…

Se sacó su ropa dejando a la vista su blanca piel, era delgada y de vientre plano, su trasero redondito y sus pechos pequeños pero firmes.

Se puso un camisón rosa y se acostó en su cama. Al poco tiempo cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

El señor Fugaku llegó a su mansión, eran las nueve de la noche. Las sirvientas se deshicieron en atenciones para el jefe de la familia Uchiha.

Caminó hacia su despacho seguido de sirvientas, entre ellas la joven pelimarrón.

-Buenas noches señor Fugaku – saludó Tenten entrando dándole espacio a la sirvienta con su café y otra con el correo.

-Buenas noches Tenten ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver que solo la pelimarrón se quedó en la oficina.

-Pues… es sobre la señora Mikoto – comenzó a hablar –

-¿Qué sucede con ella? – preguntó con su usual tono serio, mas no se encontraba molesto. Tenten era la sirvienta a la que más le habían agarrado cariño él y su esposa –

-Desde el desayuno ha estado encerrada en su habitación, tocando el piano… - informó

-¿Ha comido? – preguntó con preocupación

-Si, las sirvientas le llevaron la comida a su habitación –

-Ya veo – suspiró aliviado – eso es bueno –

Conocía las rabietas de su esposa, pero siempre eran aceptables en cuanto no arriesgara su salud. Lo más probable es que otra vez se tratara del poco tiempo que la familia compartía, sería una larga noche.

-No te preocupes Tenten, hablaré con ella en cuanto suba a la recamara – dijo haciendo que Tenten asintiera satisfecha.

-¡Eso no será necesario querido! – la melodiosa voz de Mikoto inundó el lugar abriendo las puertas del despacho de par en par. Llevaba una maleta de ruedas tras ella –

Fugaku se cubrió el rostro con una mano - ¿Qué significa esto Mikoto? – preguntó con cansancio.

-Tenten cariño, dejanos solos – pidió con una sonrisa

-Cla…claro – respondió Tenten saliendo – "¿Qué rayos estaría pasando por la cabeza de la señora esta vez?" – pensó cerrando las puertas.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Fugaku nuevamente

-Me voy a casa de Naori por esta noche – dijo feliz como una niña pequeña – haremos una pijamada – sonrió

Naori era la prima de Fugaku y tenía la misma edad que Mikoto, aparte de ser la madre de Shisui.

-Kagami está de viaje asi que Naori y yo tendremos tiempo a solas de mujeres – dijo feliz

-Haber Mikoto – se paró tratando de disuadir a su esposa – Eres mi esposa y tienes que dormir en tu casa, ¿Entiendes eso? – preguntó con calma

-No empieces con tus ideas machistas- replicó Mikoto rodando los ojos –Sigo siendo libre e independiente y ya me voy – finalizó – me están esperando – le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo para dar vuelta ágilmente y dándole un suave bofetón con su pelo lacio.

Fugaku se sentó en su sillón, no podía contra Mikoto, al menos la noche no sería tan difícil como esperaba.

…..

Konohamaru y Yota caminaron entre los arbustos llegando hasta la cabaña del grupo 4, sigilosamente Konohamaru sacó unos rollos de papel higienico de la mochila en su espalda

-¿Para que es eso Konohamaru? – preguntó en voz alta Yota con inocencia

-¡Callate Yota! – dijo en un susurro haciendo llorar al pequeño- No Yota – se alteró Konohamaru – Shh Shh – trató de calmar

-Asi que… - una voz tras ellos hicieron que voltearan, encontrándose con un grupo de chicos de su misma edad - ¿Querían hacernos una broma? – preguntó el chico de ojos violetas –

-¡Yagura! – gruñó Konohamaru

-Ahora chicos – indicó y los niños tras él sacaron pistolas de aguas –

-¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?! – preguntó Konohamaru aterrado

-Un regalo de Haku – sonrió Yagura para dar la orden de disparar.

…

Naori abrió la puerta de su mansión, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas largos y cerquillo y ojos rojos como el atardecer.

-Mikoto, querida – recibió con una sonrisa

-¡Naori! – la abrazó – Disculpa que todo haya sido asi de repente, pero cuando supe que Kagami había salido de viaje no pude contener la idea de reunirnos – dijo pasando mientras un sirviente la ayudaba con su maleta.

-Descuida, disfruto tu compañía ¿Fugaku no te dijo nada? – preguntó

-Ya sabes como es, me fui tan rápido que no le di tiempo de responder – respondió guiñando un ojo

-¿Mamá? – se escuchó la voz de un joven bajando las escaleras acompañado de otro joven

-¡Oh Itachi! –respondió sorprendida – No sabías que estabas aquí –

-Hola tía – saludó un apuesto chico de cabellos cortos y profundos ojos negros.

-Hola cielo –

-No te preocupes Mikoto que ellos estarán muy ocupados estudiando mientras nosotras tendremos una noche estupenda – sonrió

-Así se habla – dijo emocionada siguiendo a Naori por las escaleras mientras uno de los sirvientes subía la maleta, seguido de unos tres más que llevaban una bandeja con dos copas de champagne, dulces y postres – Espero no te moleste pero pedí que llenaran la habitación de delicias.

-Perfecto – rió Mikoto.

-Parece que se divertirán hoy – rió Shisui

-Y nosotros amaneciéndonos estudiando – suspiró con cara de muerto Itachi.

-Ya ya, deja de quejarte – suspiró divertido Shisui – Yuno por favor trae unos cafés cargados a mi habitación- pidió el joven

-Claro joven- asintió la mujer

-Andando- animó Shisui – tenemos trabajo que hacer – sonrió –

…

-Oí un ruido- susurró Moegi

-No debiste cerrar la puerta – gruñó Ranmaru

-Yo voy – dijo Udon parándose aún somnoliento abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Isaribi despertándose y viendo a sus dos compañeros totalmente empapados.

Konohamaru miraba de forma mortal a Yota quien seguía sonriendo.

Moegi sacó dos toallas del viejo ropero que todos compartían y se las dio – séquense antes de que hagan un desastre aquí – gruñó metiéndose a su cama otra vez.

Konohamaru se secó avergonzado mientras Yota se secaba feliz.

-Tarados – susurró Ranmaru para volverse a dormir.

…

El móvil sonó en su escritorio desconcentrándolo, pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches y contestó con pesadez al saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Aló? – contestó con ojos aburridos

-¡Sasuke hola! – saludó su chillona voz

-Dime Karin – su cara paró en su rostro – Estaba haciendo la tarea de Kakashi asi que mejor que sea rápido –

-Bueno… es sobre eso exactamente – inventó rápidamente – yo tampoco entiendo mucho la tarea… te llamaba para preguntarte sobre eso, pero si la estás haciendo, ¿Por qué no la hacemos juntos? – propuso y Sasuke enarcó una ceja viendo su reloj, 10:30 pm – Si, mi chofer puede llevarme en un dos por tres, nuestras mansiones no quedan muy lejos-

-¿Estás loca Karin? – preguntó como si la respuesta fuera obvia – Que duda tienes, te la respondo ahora – dijo con cansancio

-Pero… -trató de volver a insistir

-¿Y bien Karin? – preguntó irritado

-El… - suspiró resignada – nosé, el quinto… - dijo sin interés.

-Solo hay cuatro – gruñó Sasuke, la muy tonta ni siquiera había revisado la tarea – No me hagas perder el tiempo Karin – soltó para colgar.

Era más que obvio que no quería venir aquí a estudiar…

Volvió a pasar una mano por sus cabellos para des estresarse… Cogió el lápiz de nuevo y volvió a leer el problema…

El móvil sonó otra vez. Era el otro Uzumaki.

-¿Aló? – contestó con otra mano en su rostro.

-Eh.. A si, ¡Teme! – gritó con alegría y Sasuke tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído- ¿Estás haciendo la tarea de Kakashi? – preguntó seguramente con rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si – dijo

-Bien, am… no entiendo nada, ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa? Nuestras mansiones no están muy lejos y mi cho…-

-No dobe – cortó Sasuke inmediatamente

-¡¿Pero por qué?! – se quejó de seguro con un puchero –

-Porque estoy muy cansado y sabemos que vendrías solo a jugar videojuegos como la otra vez – gruñó recordando que la última vez habían sacado un 6 por culpa de que Naruto le había convencido de amanecerse jugando videojuegos y terminar el trabajo luego –

-Eres malo teme – dijo - ¿Aunque sea me das las respuestas? – preguntó frescamente

Sasuke suspiró y colgó.

Los primos Uzumakis lo volvían loco.

Se volvió a concentrar en su tarea, tenía que terminarlo en menos de una hora para dormir lo suficiente para estar fresco en su exposición de mañana… no por nada era el mejor alumno.

….

-Estoy harta – susurró Mikoto ya en su segundo trago.

-Pero aun asi Mikoto, tus dos hijos son maravillosos… - sonrió Naori

-Si, lo sé… pero siento que falta algo…. – dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla – yo siempre quise una niña, no cambiaría a mis hijos por ninguna niña pero si quisiera tener otra hija – dijo triste

-Pero… con el dinero que tienen pueden hacer experimentos de fertilización y …- Mikoto la interrumpió negando con la cabeza

-Cuando tuve a Sasuke, casi muero… el doctor me advirtió que un tercer embarazo podría ser fatal para mí – recordó casi llorando –

-No llores linda, piensa que cuando tus hijos se casen tendras dos hermosas nueras a las cuales engreir – animó Naori

-Itachi no piensa en chicas, para cuando él se case yo ya seré abuela – dijo derrotada – y Sasuke… esta por igual camino, esquivando a toda chica que lo persigue… como van las cosas creo que la que tiene más chance es Karin, la sobrina de Kushina – lamentó – esa chica es muy engreída y pretensiosa – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco

Ambas rieron, la familia Uzumaki era una familia muy poderosa, Kushina Uzumaki era una hermosa modelo internacional que se casó con Minato Namikaze, también conocido como el relámpago amarillo, un tenista profesional y tuvieron a Naruto, quien adoptó el apellido de Kushina para heredar las propiedades de los Uzumaki. Una hermosa familia… muy diferente a su hermana, Tayuya Uzumaki. Tayuya era una mujer grosera al hablar y vulgar en sus gustos, vivía únicamente de la fortuna de su familia y no hacía nada para ganarse la vida, su esposo Orochimaru, un gran empresario al que se le vinculaba con negocios sucios y algunas estafas, ellos dos habían tenido a Karin, quien era una niña frívola, superficial y engreída.

Hablaron por un rato sobre las fantasías de Mikoto, le hubiese puesto de nombre Sarada, la hubiese engreído hasta más no poder pero siempre educándola para que sea una hermosa joven querida por todo el mundo…

-Mikoto – susurró Naori conmovida - … y si… - planteó la posibilidad pero sus palabras quedaron ahí –

-¿Y si que Naori? – preguntó invitándola a seguir.

-¿Y si adoptas una niña? – soltó sorprendiendo a Mikoto.

 _ **Les gustó? 3**_

 _ **Porfis dejen sus comentarios ^^ alguien me explica cual es la diferencia entre un comentario y uno que me sale en la opción de moderar? :C no entiendo.**_

 _ **Gracias c:**_

 _ **Sakugrace 3**_

 _ **Página en Facebook: Sasusaku by Sakugrace**_


	3. Una rata grande, sucia y asquerosa

- _¿Y si adoptas? –_ esa pregunta resonaba aun en su cabeza

-¿Mikoto? – preguntó Naori preocupada de haber dicho algo realmente inapropiado. Mikoto volvió en sí mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros.

-No… - susurró – sería un problema… -

-Obviamente tendrías que conversar con Fugaku y… -

-No no – negó con la cabeza – ese no es el problema… tu familia lo es, todos los Uchihas son muy orgullosos con su apellido…- explicó – en especial… Madara – dijo con temor.

Madara era el tío de Fugaku. Un hombre serio y de porte intimidante, dueño de la mayoría de acciones de la empresa Uchiha junto a su hermano Izuna. Su mujer murió de una terrible enfermedad dejándolo solo con su hijo Obito que estudiaba en el extranjero desde hace ya un tiempo. Era seguramente, quien más se enorgullecía del apellido Uchiha.

-Mikoto – Naori la tomó de los hombros – la vida es una, tienes aún tanto amor para dar y tienes el dinero suficiente para brindar una gran calidad de vida a cualquiera de esos niños en busca de un hogar; olvidate de la opinión de la familia, más aún de una que viene de un viejo amargado como Madara.

Mikoto miró a Naori fijamente, no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque ya era muy entrada la noche y el sueño la llamaba, pero ella tenía razón. Mikoto decidió entonces lo que tendría que hacer, debía adoptar una niña, una muy linda y convencer a Fugaku… no necesariamente en ese orden…

…

-Buenos días chicos – saludó una radiante pelirrosa al ver a su grupo entrar por las puertas del gran comedor, ella se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas desayunando.

-¡Buenos días Sakura! – saludaron todos alegres, excepto Konohamaru que tenía una cara desastrosa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sakura preocupada acercándose a él.

-Claro que si – mintió pasándose el brazo por la nariz que se le escurría.

-Konohamaru – llamó Moegi acusadora

-Ja – rió Ranmaru - si ya hasta pareces Udon-

-¡Calla…Ashu! – no pudo terminar porque estornudó fuertemente

-Tienes calentura – susurró Sakura poniendo una mano en su frente – tal vez… debería quedarme hoy – pensó en voz alta

-Ni pensarlo – dijo Haku apareciendo por detrás – tienes que ir a clases hoy –

-Si Sakura – habló Isaribi – ya perdiste una clase – recordó preocupada

-Pero… - trató de refutar

-Dejemos a Konohamaru con Shizune, ella se encargara – le sonrió

-Es…esta bien – aceptó, terminó de tomar su desayuno rápidamente, ya estaban con la hora. Se despidió de todos pidiéndoles que se portaran bien para luego salir con Haku del orfanato.

Sakura llevaba su cabello suelto con unos mechones en su rostro, unos jeans desgastados, un polo verde como sus ojos y unas converse viejas.

Haku llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta baja, un polo rojo y unos jeans negros con pequeños parches, llevaba unas converse rojas.

Llegaron a la escuela pública y entraron, se sentaron juntos como siempre…

-Pero miren, la huerfanita vino esta vez – habló una voz tétrica que ambos conocían muy bien

-Ese idiota – susurró Haku

-Solo ignóralo – pidió Sakura

-¿Qué sucede huerfanitos, van a hacerse los sordos?- esta vez estaba frente a ellos y golpeó la carpeta con sus puños haciéndolos reaccionar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Zabusa? – preguntó Haku con el ceño fruncido

-Hablar con tu linda hermanita, ¿No es obvio? – su sonrisa era macabra. Alto, delgado y de piel morena, aquel joven era el demonio.

-No estoy interesada – gruñó Sakura seria- me interesan las personas con alma y tú no la tienes – respondió.

-¿Asi que no tengo alma? – repitió divertido – Pero tengo otras cosas que tal vez te gusten más… - la tomó del brazo

-¡Sueltala idiota! – gritó Haku mas Zabusa de un empujón lo volvió a sentar.

-¡Haku! – dijo preocupada Sakura - ¡Sueltame! – forcejeó

-Bien alumnos, déjense de alborotos y siéntense – entró un profesor cualquiera sentándose en el escritorio sin inmutarse por la escena frente a él – Zabusa – llamó aburrido al ver que el moreno seguía de pie

-Bien – soltó a la pelirrosa – nos veremos en el recreo – dijo caminando hacia el fondo donde se sentaba.

Sakura cayó en su asiento aliviada y a la vez frustrada, maldito Zabusa- Haku –susurró ella - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con su dulce voz, obvio sabía la respuesta, Haku debía estas más frustrado que ella…

-Solo quiero que acabe este año de una buena vez – susurró para sí… Sakura lo miró con lástima… Haku y Sakura eran muy inteligentes, sin embargo nadie les otorgaba ninguna beca… Haku había conseguido una en una escuela mucho mejor pero en esa escuela solo admitían hombres y él no quería dejarla a ella sola… Sus puños se cerraron, odiaba que Haku tuviese que aguantar los maltratos de bravucones como Zabusa y otros por culpa de ella…

Lo peor era que el año recién había comenzado…

….

Esa misma tarde Mikoto salió de compras, fue a su tienda de lencería favorita y se compró un conjunto de infarto. Compró sales de baño, velas aromáticas, rosas, un champagne caro y exquisito, entre otras cosas para garantizar una velada de ensueños…

Llegó a su mansión y con ayuda de Tenten y otras dos sirvientas comenzó a arreglar el lugar. Nadie podría resistirse. Usaría sus encantos femeninos.

….

Haku caminó con cuidado por los pasillos con dos refrescos en sus manos, por fin logró voltear un muro y meterse entre los arbustos.

-Te demoraste – contestó la pelirrosa bajo un árbol

-Si lo sé, tenía que asegurarme que nadie me siguiera- sonrió

Ese era su lugar secreto, un árbol rodeado de arbustos altos, nadie los molestaba ahí.

Sakura bebió su refresco con las dos manos algo temblorosas.

-Tranquila – le dijo Haku pasando una mano por sus hombros – solo queda una hora – le sonrió

-Ya lo sé… - respondió

Ambos se quedaron así un momento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su lugar.

-Sakura… - llamó Haku. Los verdes ojos de Sakura lo miraron fijamente - …no te sientas culpable – Sakura se sorprendió… su hermano realmente la conocía.

Sakura solo agachó la mirada – tú estarías en una escuela mejor ahora – respondió bajito

Haku la abrazo fuertemente – no podría estudiar, estaría pensando en ti y preocupado por lo que ese maldito de Zabusa te pudiera hacer –

-Disculpa –

-Tonta – le dio un beso en la frente y el timbre sonó – esperemos un rato para salir – dijo. Sakura asintió.

…

Sasuke salió de su salón seguido de Naruto y Karin como siempre.

Karin le metió cabe a Naruto y este se calló de cara - Vamos a almorzar juntos – propuso Karin acelerando el paso para alcanzar al pelinegro.

-¡Oye bruja! – gritó Naruto desde el piso alargando el brazo y jalándola del pie haciendo que ella también callera

-¡Naruto! – gruñó ella

Sasuke suspiró cansado para seguir caminando. Los primos Uzumaki lo estaban volviendo realmente loco.

Abrió las puertas de la cafetería, cogió una bandeja ignorando el pleito de aquellos dos detrás de él.

-Hola Sasuke – saludó un chico de largos cabellos castaños.

-Hola Neji – saludó él amablemente

-Otra vez están peleando – observó un pelirrojo apareciendo al lado del castaño.

-Solo ignóralos – bufó Sasuke formándose en la cola para servirse su comida.

Neji Hyugga, segundo puesto de la clase de último año, en ocasiones. Siempre compitiendo con Sasuke aunque esa rivalidad en vez de hacerlos llevarse mal los hacía llevarse muy bien. Era hijo de Hizashi, importante empresario que junto a su hermano gemelo Hiashi habían logrado levantar una gran red de mercadeo que luego de unos años dio excelentes resultados y por supuesto grandes ganancias.

Sabaku No Gaara, tercer hijo de Sabaku no Rasa, un senador muy respetado. Callado y tranquilo, cosa que agradaba a Sasuke y a Neji, pero sobretodo tenía cierta afinidad con el hiperactivo rubio.

Los cinco cogieron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en una mesa.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con las chicas Karin? – sugirió Naruto – Es tiempo de caridad entre hombres y tú sobras- le sonrió con su sonrisa zorruna.

Karin bufó al ver que los otros tres la miraban dándole la razón al rubio, giró y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas un grupo de lindas chicas.

-Hola – saludó de malas sentándose

Ino Yamanaka, una despampanante rubia, su padre era un psicólogo reconocido que daba conferencias por todo el mundo. Hermosa, alta, hipnotizantes ojos azules y una sonrisa que derritiría a cualquiera. Piel perfecta y muy sociable, la reina de las populares. Todo el mundo la conocía y todos querían ser sus amigos.

Hinata Hyugga, prima de Neji Hyugga. Naturalmente linda y delicada, cabello negro azulado largo, un cerquillo, únicos ojos perlas, tez blanca como la nieve y una voluptuosa delantera. Muy tímida.

Shion Shi, hija de un político, tenía dinero y era popular entre los chicos. Rubia y de hermosos y grandes ojos violetas, igual que Hinata era linda y delicada, pero a diferencia tenía más carácter y no era tan tímida.

Y por último ella, una pelirroja rica y poderosa, engreída pero tan lista en cuanto alcanzar sus objetivos se tratase. Siempre tenía un as bajo la manga para conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Qué sucede Karin? – rió Shion – Pensé que hoy te sentarías con tú Sasuke-kun – sonrió

Ino se tensó ante eso – No es SU Sasuke-kun – gruñó

-Pero lo será – replicó Karin fulminando a Ino

Una batalla de miradas empezó entre ellas. Ino y Karin habían sido rivales desde pequeñas, siempre compitiendo por el amor de su amado pelinegro, este era el último año y ellas estaban dispuestas a usar todo lo que pudieran para ser la novia del Uchiha.

-Estoy más cerca que tú de conseguirlo – soltó victoriosa la pelirroja.

-¡Ja! – rió – Eso es solo porque tú te pegas como chicle en el zapato, yo le doy su espacio y no lo sofoco tanto – soltó Ino con superioridad.

-Chi…chicas no peleen – pidió Hinata en un susurro

-Si, ya basta y coman tranquilas- dijo Shion – ciertamente, ninguna tiene oportunidad con él, las ha ignorado desde secundaria – confesó haciendo que un aura negra rodeara a ambas chicas.

-Sasu…Sasuke-kun parece no estar buscando novia por el momento – sonrió Hinata amablemente – Pe…pero eso no significa que no puedan despertar interés en él – dijo y automáticamente el aura negra desapareció.

-¡Tienes razón Hinata! – sonrió Karin triunfante

-¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo! – agregó Ino

Ambas rieron como locas sacándole una gota en la cabeza a la rubia.

-Hola chicas – saludó una simpática pelimarrón de cabello largo

-Hola Tamaki – saludaron todas

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Karin

-El profesor me pidió que dejara un par de cosas en audiovisuales, pero por suerte conseguí postre – sonrió

Se sentó. Tenía un cuerpo delgado pero al igual que Hinata tenía un busto grande, cosa que hacía que los chicos le prestaran atención. Sus ojos eran cafés y tenía una sonrisa cautivadora.

…

-¡Chicos! – llamó Naruto - ¡Aquí! – un grupo de chicos se acercó a la mesa con sus bandejas.

-Ya Naruto, no tienes que gritar – se quejó un castaño sonriente –

-Que molestia – dijo el otro que llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta, tomó asiento desparramándose en este.

-Sentarse junto a los amigos no debería ser molestia – respondió otro sentándose

-¡Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu! ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? - se quejó Naruto - ¿Y dónde está Chouji? –

-Él es la razón por la que demoramos – gruñó Shikamaru – hizo doble cola para servirse doble porción y quería convencernos a nosotros de hacer lo mismo para luego dársela a él –

-Aún no entiendo que fue lo que hizo para perder peso en el verano – opinó Neji mirándolo desde el asiento sirviéndose grandes porciones de comida de la cafetería.

Finalmente Chouji se acercó con su bandeja echa una montaña y se sentó en la mesa. Los chicos más populares de todo el último año y de toda la escuela estaban ahí.

Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku No Gaara, Neji Hyugga, Naruto Uzumaki…

Shikamaru Nara, su padre era jefe de defensa del estado de Japón, un estratega exitoso. Él era inteligente, podría hacerle la competencia a Sasuke y Neji si quisiera, pero prefería quedarse dormido en los exámenes.

Kiba Inuzuka, hijo de la mejor veterinaria y entrenadora de mascotas. Bueno en todos los deportes y en cada competencia física que se le presentara, odiaba perder.

Suigetsu Hozuki, su madre era maquillista profesional y su padre entrenador de artistas. El gracioso de la clase junto a Naruto, todos lo conocían y querían ser sus amigos. No ir a una de sus fiestas era estar en la nada total.

Chouji Akimichi, sus padres eran grandes chefs que viajaban por el mundo en representación de la comida nacional.

Suigetsu sacó su celular y comenzó a textear mientras el resto hablaba... Una sonrisa gigantesca surcó sus labios - ¡Bien! – gritó entusiasmado llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto sabiendo que esa expresión solo significaba algo

-Mis padres se van de viaje por una semana. ¡Tenemos casa sola! – choco los cinco con Kiba

-¿Este fin de semana entonces?- preguntó Neji –

-Claro que no – negó Suigetsu – este viernes saliendo de clases –

-Bien entonces – aceptó Gaara

-¿Habrá comida? – preguntó Chouji

-Claro que si gordinflón – le palmeó la espalda. Un rápido tic apareció en el ojimarrón y le dio un puñetazo al peliblanco que hizo que cayera al piso noqueado. Chouji siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-Este idiota – susurró Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados – solo a él se le ocurre decirle gordinflón a Chouji –

Todos los demás rieron y comenzaron a hablar de la fiesta mientras que Suigetsu seguía inconsciente y con remolinos en los ojos.

…

-Vaya, parece que habrá una fiesta – sonrió Shion – La casa de mis tíos sufrirá este fin de semana –rió. Shion era la prima de Suigetsu por parte de padre.

-Tú calladita nomás, esas fiestas son la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Kiba – suspiró Tamaki mirándo con sus ojos al atractivo chico.

-Tú y tu chico perro – se rió Shion rodando los ojos.

No era un secreto que Tamaki estaba enamorada de Kiba desde primaria. Ambos amaban a los animales y sus padres eran grandes veterianarios… Todos se acordaban de las peleas cuando eran pequeños ya que Tamaki creía que los gatos eran mejores que los perros y Kiba obviamente refutaba esa idea con todas sus fuerzas.

-De hecho que estamos invitadas – sonrió Ino

-Será fabulosa – dijo Hinata que aunque era tímida le gustaban esas fiestas y estar rodeada de sus amigas.

-Todo está bien en cuanto esas no vayan – gruñó Karin indicándole a las chicas un grupo más allá.

Se reían escandalosamente y también eran simpáticas. El grupo lo encabezaba una pelirroja de ojos marrones. Alta y delgada… A su lado estaba una chica alta de cabello negro largo atado en un pequeño lazo al final, tenía ojos negros y una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _¡Ja! ¡Qué idiota!_ – exclamó una morena de cabellos rojos peinados hacia atrás y hermosos ojos ámbar.

- _Ya Karui_ – calló una chica de cabellos morados atados en una coleta y un mechón a cada lado de su rostro.

- _Siempre tan amargada Guren_ – se quejó

-Son tan ruidosas – gruñó Ino en voz baja.

-No las soporto – le dio la razón Shion.

-Ahí vienen- susurró Hinata al verlas levantarse para dejar sus bandejas.

Karin sonrió con malicia

-Ni lo pienses Karin – advirtió Tamaki adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Las cuatro se acercaron, ya que tenían que pasar por la mesa de ellas, entre todas comenzaron a intercambiarse miradas de odio.

La primera pelirroja pasó barriendo con la mirada a Karin la cual se encontraba al borde. La pelirroja de ojos fuego estiró su pierna y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe seco del cuerpo caer.

-¡Zorra! – gritó furiosa levantándose lentamente.

-Fíjate por donde pisas despistada – habló Karin sin mirarla, sus ojos rojo fuego estaban fijos en los acusadores y a la vez cómplices de Ino.

-Estas me las pagas – amenazó tirándo la bandeja de Karin al suelo -

-¡Cálmate Tayuya! – gruñó Guren

-¡Ellas empezaron! – la pelinegra apoyó a su amiga

-Cierra la boca Kin – calló Tamaki – no queremos problemas, solo váyanse –

-Basta, están haciendo un escándalo- salió Shion a hablar. Hinata se mantenía al margen, todos en la cafetería las miraban.

-Bien – bufó Tayuya haciendo la que seguía su camino. Disimuladamente tiró algunos desperdicios de su plato sobre Karin.

-¡Oye! – Karin se paró molesta e instintivamente tomó lo que encontró en su plato y se lo lanzó a pesar de que Ino trató de detenerla.

…

-Que problemáticas – susurró Shikamaru

-Se ha puesto feo… ¿verdad? – rió Suigetsu divertido con la situación

-Será mejor que vayas a sacar a tu prima de ese desorden Neji – Gaara señaló a Hinata que prácticamente estaba bajo la mesa.

-No me preocupo por ella, está al margen, yo diría que Naruto debe ir a ver a Karin antes de que se meta en un lío peor, Anko debe estar en camino –

Anko Mitarashi era la encargada de la disciplina en la escuela y seguramente ya estaba en camino.

-Si si ya voy – dijo con pesadez levantándose - ¿Alguien va conmigo? – preguntó

Todos alzaron las cejas como si estuviese loco

-¡Teme! – pidió con ojos de cachorro –

-Olvidalo – dijo seca y rápidamente –

Naruto suspiró resignado y se acercó a las chicas que estaban en una guerra de comida e insultos.

-¡Hey hey! – trató de captar su atención abriéndose paso, Ino y Kin se gritaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, Guren discutía con Shion. Karui estaba contra Tamaki y Karin y Tayuya se lanzaban todo lo que encontraban y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que una se lanzara a la otra.

Naruto logró llegar entre las dos pelirrojas ganándose un tortazo en la cara por parte de su prima.

-¡Karin que demo…! – no terminó porque Tayuya lo empujó haciéndolo resbalar con una cáscara de plátano.

De repente todas comenzaron a amontonarse y pisotear al pobre rubio.

-¡AUXILIOOOOO! –

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – gritó una mujer de cabellos morados –

-Profesora Anko ella comenzó – acusó rápidamente Tayuya

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! – Karin habló ofendida - ¡Fuiste tú la que lanzó comida! –

Cada una apoyaba la versión de su amiga…

-¡Suficiente! – calló a todas - ¡Todas ustedes, a dirección ahora! – dictó furiosa.

Entre quejas comenzaron a salir de la cafetería… Anko estaba a punto de voltearse pero unos quejidos en el piso la hicieron detenerse. Un rubio maguñado se levantaba lentamente.

-Graci… -

-¡A dirección! – gritó levantándolo del cuello y arrastrándolo

Sus amigos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, solo ese rubio cabezahueca podía meterse en problemas tan fácilmente.

…

Sakura y Haku caminaron por los pasillos con cautela, Zabusa no era el único abusivo en aquel colegio.

-Haku – llamó una maestra desde un salón

Ambos se voltearon.

-Por favor, necesito que lleves esto a la sala de maestros – pidió acercándose con unos papeles – eres el único a quien puedo encargárselo – explicó

-Claro- cogió los papeles – vamos Sakura… -

-¡No espera! – pidió – ya que Sakura está aquí, la enfermera te estaba buscando, dijo que le prometiste ayudarla con algunas cosas.

-Verdad, lo había olvidado – dijo recordando. Quería estudiar medicina por lo que cuando se entero que la enfermera necesitaba ayuda con los constantes accidentes que habían en la escuela, ella se ofreció como voluntaria.

-Bueno, eso es todo – se despidió para volver al aula.

-Acompañame a dejar esto primero y luego te acompaño a la enfermería, no quiero que andes sola –

-Esta bien Haku, no está muy lejos y debe estar necesitando mi ayuda… - dijo ella, Haku la miró no convencido – me ofrecí como voluntaria… - pidió con sus ojitos verdes.

-Ya bueno, iré corriendo entonces – dijo para dar media vuelta e ir a dejar el encargo.

Sakura caminó hacia la dirección contraria, no le gustaba separarse de Haku en la escuela pero se había ofrecido y ella era alguien de palabra y muy responsable.

Las paredes de los pasillos y los casilleros estaban completamente deteriorados y con grafitis con frases obscenas y vulgares, parecía caminar entre callejones.

Salió a un pequeño espacio verde donde a unos pasos se encontraba una pequeña caseta que era la enfermería. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien la jaló por detrás tapando su boca siéndole imposible gritar…

La jalaron hasta el fondo de los arbustos descuidados y crecidos apartándola de la vista de cualquiera. Su captor la volteó quedando frente a frente con ella.

Sus piernas temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron con temor al ver a Zabusa. Sus forcejeos eran inútiles pero llegaron a cansar a Zabusa. De un solo tirón la estampó contra el muro dándole fin a su lucha.

-Bien Sakurita, ahora que ya te calmaste vamos a empezar – sonrió de forma macabra bajando una de sus manos hasta las nalgas de la pelirrosa… Sakura al sentir eso comenzó a forcejear nuevamente y nuevamente fue estampada contra la pared quedando aún más débil.

-Asi no vamos a poder – gruñó Zabusa, colocó una pierna entre las de ellas y la tumbó en el césped poniéndose encima de ella… - así será más fácil - rió

-¡NO POR… - fue lo único que pudo decir en el poco tiempo que su boca quedó libre, su desesperación aumentaba al sentir las manos de Zabusa escabullirse por su cuerpo.

-¿Sakura? – aquella voz hizo que aquel maldito se detuviera.

La enfermera había escuchado un pequeño ruido y había salido a ver

-Esa niña… dijo que vendría a ayudarme – gruñó con las manos en la cintura

Zabusa chasqueó la lengua y acercó su boca a la oreja de Sakura inquietándola – Si dices algo… No harán nada y lo sabes, pero yo regresaré por ti y me vengaré de la peor forma que puedas imaginar, empezando por ese idiota pálido de tu hermano… - advirtió, Sakura soltó una lágrima aterrrada – asi que sal e inventa cualquier excusa… - la soltó y ella le dio un rápido empujón levantándose con cuidado.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - llamó la enfermera mirando a los arbustos de los cuales salió una Sakura maltrecha, estaba nerviosa, con el rostro lloroso y algunos moretones en su blanca piel.

-¡¿Pero que te paso niña?! – preguntó alarmada –

Sakura se puso enfrente evitando que fuera hacia donde Zabusa se escondía.

-Lo… Lo siento…, me pareció ver algo y... – no sabía que más decir, estaba en blanco…

-¿Y qué? – preguntó la enfermera impaciente

-Una rata… - se le ocurrió – había una rata y me asusté… - dijo ya más claro -….

La enfermera la miró incrédula para luego suspirar cansada - ¿Tanto escándalo por un roedor? Ven, vamos a calmarte, recuerda que aún me tienes que ayudar – Sakura asintió y la siguió – ha de haber sido una rata enorme para que te des ese susto –

-Una rata grande, sucia y asquerosa – susurró apenas audible con la mirada vacía, sabía que una vez en la enfermería Haku pasaría por ella, no le contaría nada pero tampoco se volvería a alejar de su hermano… pero sabía que mañana sería peor…

…


	4. Adopción

**Holaaaaaa! Gracias por todos sus comentarios S2**

 **Aquí les dejo el capitulo 4**

 **No olviden dejar más comentarios y visitar mi página en facebook Sasusaku by Sakugrace**

 **^^ 3**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

En el despacho de la directora se encontraban 9 chicas y un rubio con varios moretones.

El rubio estaba siendo tratado por una simpática rubia.

-Ya casi termino Naruto-kun – le sonrió

-Gracias Shion – le devolvió la sonrisa ante unos angustiados ojos perlas…

Anko salió de la oficina junto a una pelinegra de cabello corto.

-Hola chicos – saludó la secretaria con un suspiro resignado – Mei-sama mandó a llamar a Karin y a Tayuya – informó

-¡¿Por qué yo?! – gritaron las dos a la vez pero fueron silenciadas por la mirada asesina de Anko.

Ambas entraron y la mujer cerró la puerta y regresó a su escritorio.

-Bien gusanos, me voy… Pero los estaré vigilando… - amenazó – en especial a ti Uzumaki – dijo y el rubio bufó. Shion rió ante eso.

…..

Ya adentro las dos pelirrojas tomaron asiento frente a una silla de cuero que les daba la espalda.

-Mei-sama – susurró Tayuya con temor

-Cállate… - le susurró Karin

-Cállate tú – le respondió

-¡CALLÉNSE LAS DOS!- Gritó Mei volteando y golpeando el escritorio fuertemente haciéndolas tragar en seco.

Era una mujer muy hermosa con una voluminosa delantera, su cabello era largo y de color castaño rojizo con un moño. Sus ojos eran verdes y un mechón tapaba uno de ellos.

-Lo sentimos – se disculparon las dos agachando la cabeza.

-Estoy harta de sus peleas… - dijo sobándose la frente – No les diré nada más porque sería perder mi tiempo, ustedes dos ayudarán a limpiar la cafetería. Es todo – sentenció directa y cortamente - ¡No quiero ni una sola queja, pelea o caos porque sino yo misma limpiaré la cafetería con ustedes! – ordenó - ¡Ahora largo! ¡Llamen a Guren!

-¡Hai! – Las chicas se pararon asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza para luego salir de la oficina.

Ellas salieron y le dijeron a Guren que entrara. La secretaria lo hizo y apenas cerró la puerta ambas se dirigieron miradas de odio.

-¿Pueden parar con eso de una vez? – pidió Tamaki

Guren salió y todos la miraron atentamente, ella les dirigió a todos una mirada dulce y con una sonrisa les dijo – Bueno, a excepción de Karin y Tayuya, Mei-sama los deja ir a todos con una advertencia, considérenlo suerte – les dijo para voltear nuevamente hacia su escritorio – _"Suerte, si claro, si supieran que Mei-sama solo los dejó ir a todos con una advertencia por no querer hacer más papeleo"_ – pensó con un aura negativa. Su jefa era muy holgazana.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y salieron de la oficina. Al salir se encontraron con Sasuke y Neji.

Naruto abrió sus ojos como cachorrito contento -¡Sasu...! – pero Karin lo apartó abalanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Viniste por mí?! – preguntó melosa

-Quítate cabeza de zanahoria – gruñó Ino acercándose dispuesta a separarlos.

A Naruto le salió una gotita en la cabeza- Si siguen así lograrán que nos castiguen esta vez… - susurró para sí.

-¡Naruto-kun! – llamó Shion. Naruto la miró - ¿Irás a la fiesta de Suigetsu verdad? – preguntó con cara amigable

-Claro que sí – dijo con su sonrisa zorruna recordando –

-Bueno, nos vemos ahí entonces – le guiñó un ojo para luego irse con Tamaki. Hinata observó eso y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinata? – preguntó Neji

Cuando vio que se habían llevado a todas no pudo evitar preocuparse por su prima, después de todo su tío era muy estricto con ella.

-Está bien Neji-kun – le respondió – solo fue una advertencia –

-Que bueno - suspiró aliviado.

-¡Ya suéltenme las dos! – Sasuke apartó a las dos chicas que lo jalaban como muñeco - ¡Dobe vámonos! – llamó mientras se alejaba. Naruto lo siguió y le sacó la lengua a las dos chicas que lo miraron de manera asesina – " _¿Por qué todas las chicas serán así de fastidiosas?"_ – gruñó para sus adentros.

…..

En la universidad, Itachi y Shisui salían de clases encontrándose con Sasori, Konan y Yahiko, a quien todos le decían Pain por los piercings que tenía en el rostro. Estos últimos, tomados de la mano.

-¿Cómo les fue en su proyecto? – preguntó la peliazul.

-Bien, otra vez sacamos la máxima nota – sonrió Shisui

-Vamos a almorzar juntos, no encontré a Hidan ni a Nagato, será mejor irnos antes de encontrarnos con Deidara – sugirió a lo que todos asintieron. Querían al rubio pero a veces podía ser demasiado exasperante. Un almuerzo tranquilo no les haría mal para varias.

Comenzaron a caminar pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Deidara a lo lejos. Todos suspiraron. Cuando voltearon a los cinco les salió una gotita en la cabeza. Deidara jalaba a Hidan y a Nagato.

-¡Oigan! Los hemos estado buscando. – gritó con una sonrisa.

-¿Querían escapar cierto? – preguntó Nagato con mirada acusadora.

-Creo demasiado en Jashin-sama pero esto es karma – apoyó Hidan. Hidan era participe en una organización religiosa donde adoraban al dios Jashin, no era nada malévolo solo una variación del budismo.

Deidara no entendió asi que solo siguió sonriendo.

Los Akatsuki caminaron hacia la cafetería. Deidara se acercó a Sasori. -¿Dónde estuviste ayer eh? – preguntó maliciosamente.

Sasori se sorprendió ante esa pregunta repentina y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar a Sakura. Deidara se dio cuenta y su sonrisa aumentó como la del gato risón.

-Muy bien Sasori-chan, ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó pero Sasori le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejó con remolinos en los ojos.

Todos siguieron caminando de lo más normal dejando al rubio inconsciente mientras platicaban amenamente.

…..

Sakura llegó de la escuela y corrió hacia su cabaña. Había aparentado estar bien durante el resto del día pero ya no podía más. Cogió unas cosas rápidamente y salió hacia el baño de los instructores donde se dio una ducha larga. Hoy día estuvo a punto de ser violada… Había aguantado muchos maltratos y hasta algunos golpes pero nunca había llegado a ese extremo…

Lágrimas salieron de su rostro… ¿Cómo enfrentaría esto mañana?... ¿Qué pasará si nuevamente… ¡NO!... Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Solo dejo que el agua corriera sobre ella…

….

Ya había oscurecido… y en la cama matrimonial Uchiha dos amantes se encontraban con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Vaya Mikoto – dijo Fugaku dándole un beso – hace tiempo que no te vestías así – dijo recordando la lencería de su mujer. Mikoto soltó una suave risa mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo de su marido – Y bueno, ¿De qué se trata esta vez?- preguntó mirándola

Mikoto sonrió, su esposo la conocía bien… Mikoto se apegó más a él y se acurrucó mientras Fugaku le acariciaba sus suaves cabellos.

-Tenemos dos hijos maravillosos… - comenzó

-Si- asintió Fugaku.

-Siempre quisimos tener más hijos pero dejamos de intentarlo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ellos ya estaban grandes y nosotros también envejecimos… - continuó. Fugaku la escuchaba atentamente – Fugaku, querido, esta casa es enorme… con cada día que pasa y veo a Itachi y Sasuke crecer siento que el vacío en esta casa también está creciendo, pronto ellos se irán y solo nos tendremos el uno al otro… -

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo? – preguntó él

-No, en lo absoluto, planeo pasar mis últimos días contigo – lo tomó de la mano – es normal que Sasuke e Itachi hagan sus vidas, tú y yo somos un equipo… Nadie cría hijos para quedárselos eternamente… - aclaró – es solo que… yo, aún tengo mucho amor para dar, amo a Itachi y a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo pero tú y yo aaun no hemos terminado… y lo sé, porque tanto tú como yo queríamos tener una familia mucho más grande – dijo recordando su etapa de juventud.

-Si Mikoto, pero eso ya es parte del pasado – dijo Fugaku para cerrar sus ojos, Mikoto frunció los labios –

-Siempre quise una niña… y tú también – le dijo ella, sabiendo que era un punto débil secreto de su esposo – yo también- comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Fugaku.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Mikoto? – preguntó abriendo un ojo

Mikoto sonrió, abrió su laptop que reposaba en la mesa de noche y le mostró una página.

-¿Orfanato Tonton? – repitió lo que leyó en voz alta.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, Tsunade Senju, una destacada doctora junto a su esposo Dan Kato,un renombrado psicólogo son los dueños y administradores del lugar – informó

-Si, si eh escuchado de ellos, son socios de las clínicas más importantes con las que trabajamos en el seguro – recordó – Mikoto, no estarás sugiriendo…

Mikoto lomiró fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros – Fugaku, tenemos el dinero, tenemos el espacio, tenemos el tiempo y lo más importante tenemos el amor… ¿Por qué no darle el hogar a una pequeña que lo único que desea todas las noches es decirle papá y mamá a dos personas que la amen? – preguntó directamente.

Fugaku la miró indeciso, el siempre quiso una pequeña pero luego de tener a sus dos queridos hijos tuvo que trabajar el doble para convertir la empresa de seguros Uchiha en el gran imperio que es hoy.

-No sé si podamos hacer eso… Además, nadie nunca en la familia Uchiha ha adoptado… -

Mikoto bufó - ¿Madara otra vez? Siempre te dejas intimidar por tu tío, el apellido Uchiha no solo le pertenece a él… Ni que fuera la edad media, podemos darle nuestro apellido a quien mejor nos parezca – soltó Mikoto - ¿O vas a negarte la oportunidad de ser padre nuevamente por el miedo a Madara Uchiha? – preguntó provocadora

-Claro que no – soltó Fugaku, que como todos los Uchihas tenían orgullo – Haber, pasame la laptop, quiero leer un poco más – Mikoto sonrió de oreja a oreja y se la paso…

Hablaron toda la noche y cada vez más Fugaku se ilusionaba con la idea de ser padre otra vez…

Decidieron entonces que no esperarían más y mañana mismo hablarían con los hermanos Uchiha, y de ser la situación adecuada esa misma tarde se darían una vuelta por el orfanato Tonton.

…

A la mañana siguiente una pelinegra se levantó de muy buen humor taradeando contenta, el teléfono sonó cosa que la intrigó, nadie llamaba tan temprano.

Escuchó que Tenten contestó.

-Un momento por favor – pidió la pelimarrón - es para usted señora Mikoto – le extendió el teléfono.

-¿Aló? – contestó

-Buenos días, ¿Es ustede la señora Mikoto Uchiha? – preguntó una voz femenina

-Si así es… ¿Quién habla? – preguntó

-Hablá Shizune Kato, secretaria en el orfanato Tonton, leimos su solicitud para una cita con Tsunade-sama por correo, hoy en la tarde está libre – le informó

-Oh vaya, eso es tan repentino – susurró recordando que aun no había hablado con los chicos.

-Lo sabemos, normalmente el tiempo de respuesta es de unas semanas, pero Tsunade-sama leyó su correo y los puso en prioridad ya que dijo conocer a su esposo, el señor Fugaku Uchiha –

-Oh ya veo, si, comprendo lo dífcil que es recibir una respuesta… Estaremos hoy mismo en la tarde – aseguró.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces, buenos días – se despidió para colgar.

Mikoto colgó y Tenten la miraba con sus ojitos caramelo.

-Tenten querida – susurró y Tenten se acercó para oírla mejor – Fugaku y yo decidimos adoptar a una niña – dijo emocionada. Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa y emoción. La señora Mikoto era muy buena y el señor Fugaku también, era un lindo gesto de su parte adoptar a una pequeña – pero… las cosas se han adelantado un poco y necesito hablar con Fugaku. ¿Puedes ir preparando el desayuno? Sasuke e Itachi no tardan en despertar… - pidió

-Claro – aseguró Tenten yendo a la cocina.

Mikoto subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su habitación, su esposo se encontraba tomándo una ducha. Mikoto abrió la puerta del baño y vió la silueta de su esposo duchándose…

-Eh… Fugaku – llamó

-¿Qué sucede Mikoto? – preguntó desde adentro

-Recibí una llamada del orfanato Tonton – dijo – tenemos cita para esta tarde – confesó nerviosa

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿Cuándo pediste una cita? –

-Ayer en la noche – confesó también sin poder creerlo – Tsunade te recuerda asi que hizo que priorizaran nuestra petición –

-Bueno… - Ya estaba echo asi que no quedaba más - …Que los chicos esperen abajo para contarles… - dijo como única solución.

-Si querido – asintió Mikoto para salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina.

Mikoto se encontraba con Tenten preparando el desayuno… Los jóvenes Uchiha bajaron a desayunar como de costumbre, comiendo apresuradamente…

-Eh… Chicos – llamó Mikoto - ¿Podrían quedarse un par de minutos? – pidió amablemente, Tenten sonreía a su lado, también estaba feliz y emocionada por la noticia.

-Tengo que salir rápido – dijo Sasuke tomando su jugo de forma veloz.

-Debo recoger a Deidara hoy día – dijo también Itachi mordiendo una manzana.

Mikoto y Tenten borraron sus sonrisas, esos chicos nunca cambiaban.

De pronto entró Fugaku, vestía su terno y su presencia imponente como siempre – Chicos, siéntense un momento, hay algo que debemos decirles su madre y yo – Itachi y Sasuke se miraron para luego sentarse.

A Mikoto y a Tenten les salió un tic en el ojo…

-Su madre les dirá algo muy importante y quiero que le presten atención – dijo dándole la palabra a su esposa.

Mikoto inhaló aire, quería sonar lo más dulce posible…. Después de todo, ¿Cómo decirle a dos jóvenes adultos que tendrían una nueva hermanita?

-Mis amores… ¿Qué pasaría si… - tomó la mano de su esposo - …su padre y yo… - no pudo terminar porque el sonido del móvil la interrumpió

-Es de la oficina – dijo Fugaku viendo la pantalla – lo siento debo contestar – se paró – continúa con esto… - salió a la sala a hablar.

-Papá de seguro se demorara – dijo Sasuke parándose y terminando de desayunar.

-Si, ya lo hablaremos en la noche mamá – pidió Itachi.

Mikoto tomó aire, aun asi tenía que hablar – Bueno chicos, igual se los diré… - dijo decidida

-¿Necesitarás el auto hoy? – preguntó Sasuke a su hermano

-Si, tengo que ir por Deidara – le explicó

-Yo llegaré tarde – dijo Sasuke viendo su reloj

-Te puedo llevar un par de cuadras pero de ahí tendré que desviarme – advirtió

-No hay problema – aseguró Sasuke, eso era suficiente para llegar a tiempo.

-Y bien mis amores, ¿Qué les parece la idea? – preguntó Mikoto habiendo terminado de explicar

-¿Eh? – ambos la miraron confundidos

Itachi se acercó dulcemente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – lo que digas mamá, está bien – dijo para irse

Sasuke le dio otro beso en la mejilla – Exacto, adiós mamá – se despidió

Mikoto sonrió despidiéndose con la mano mientras Tenten tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

El señor Fugaku entró a la cocina y se sorprendió de no ver a ninguno de sus hijos- ¿Has hablado con ellos? – preguntó Fugaku con una ceja alzada

-Si, ahora cambiate que iremos por nuestra hija – dijo Mikoto con brillo en sus ojos.

….

Sakura se levantó con pesadez para luego volverse a tapar con las sábanas. Alguien tocó la puerta de su cabaña, era Haku, lo sabía… Siempre la buscaba temprano para ir a clases.

Sakura se levantó tratando de aparentar estar lo más enferma posible… Abrió la puerta encontrándose efectivamente con su hermano.

-Hola Haku… - dijo con voz débil

-¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado

-No… Creo que estoy con gripe – fingió toser – creo que hoy no podré ir a la escuela – dijo con fingida pena

-Igual no íbamos a poder ir hoy – Sakura lo miró intrigada – Tsunade-sama pidió que nos quedaramos, una pareja muy importante vendrá a adoptar hoy -

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntó dejando completamente de lado su papel como enferma

-¿Tú no estabas mal? – preguntó acusador

-Ya Haku olvida eso y cuéntamelo todo – pidió

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir… Son una pareja adinerada y de buen renombre… eso sí, pidieron una cosa – Sakura lo incitó a continuar – solo desean ver niñas.

-¿Sólo niñas? - preguntó - Eso no es tan raro – respondió ella – bueno, iré a cambiarme y luego le avisaré a Isaribi y a Moegi - dijo

-Sabes Sakura… - Haku llamó su atención – tú también eres una niña en adopción – recordó, Sakura abrió sus verdes ojos ante esas palabras… -

-Que… que dices Haku – rió Sakura nerviosa, su corazón había latido de emoción como aquellos tiempos donde era una niña ilusionada con encontrar un nuevo hogar – Bueno, iré a cambiarme – dijo para despedirse y cerrar la puerta de su cabaña.

…

En la escuela de Konoha, Sasuke caminaba con Naruto y Neji

-¿Entonces esta bien que nos reunamos hoy en mi casa cierto? – confirmó Sasuke

-Si, Asuma nos ha dicho que podemos salir temprano hoy para poder terminarlo y entregarlo el lunes – indicó Neji

-¡Bien! – sonrió el rubio entusiasmado - ¡Con ustedes dos sacaré la mejor nota de todo el año! – dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Sasuke llamó a su casa, Tenten le contestó

-Buenos días, residencia Uchiha –

-Hola Tenten, habla Sasuke –

-Sasuke-kun – saludó ella - ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó

-¿Está mi mamá? – preguntó él – Necesito decirle algo

-Su madre ha salido con el señor Fugaku temprano – dijo

-¿Salieron? – preguntó extrañado

-Si – asintió Tenten recordando a Sasuke en la mañana, era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía ahora –

-Eh, bueno… iré temprano hoy día, tengo que hacer un trabajo grupal… por favor ten lista la comida – pidió

-Si claro, no se preocupe –

Sasuke colgó quedándose pensativo, ¿Acaso la inusual salida de su madre con su padre tendría que ver con eso que le querían contar a él y a su hermano en la mañana? …

…..

Mikoto y Fugaku se estacionaron frente al orfanato. Ambos estaban sonriendo y felices… Como si la juventud estuviera de nuevo en ellos.

En la puerta una linda pelinegra los esperaba con una sonrisa – Buenas tardes – saludó cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes – devolvieron el saludo

-Por favor síganme – pidió guiándolos hasta la oficina de Tsunade – Tsunade-sama pidió que les explicaría que debido a quienes son los trámites serán rápidos por lo que si escogen una niña hoy podrán llevársela hoy – Los señores Uchiha se sorprendieron, habían oído que el tema de la adopción tardaba meses y era algo complicado – Se que les debe sorprender – asintió leyendo sus pensamientos – pero Tsunade-sama es muy eficaz con estos temas y ustedes tienen su plena confianza. Igual se seguirá el protocolo e irá una representante a ver el hogar periódicamente para ver cómo va la convivencia, pero después todo será más fácil.

-Estamos muy agradecidos – dijo Fugaku saliendo de su asombro.

Mikoto también agrdeció para luego observar el lugar a su alrededor, realmente era un orfanato distinto, muy lindo.

Entraron al despacho de Tsunade donde ella los saludó con alegría, los Uchiha la saludaron de igual forma.

-Por favor, acompáñenme al patio de juegos, hay están todas las niñas como solicitaron –

-Claro – la siguieron

Caminaron hasta un jardín donde habían muchos juegos y muchas niñas jugaban, saltaban y reían.

-Son muchas – susurró Fugaku algo preocupado de tener que eligir una entre tantas.

-Los niños aquí son organizados en grupos, cada uno con un instructor a cargo. Los instructores velan por ellos hasta que sean adoptados. Como lo pidieron aquí solo están las niñas – aclaró Shizune

-Ya vemos – dijo Mikoto.

-Normalmente lo que hacemos en el proceso de selección es llevar a los padres de grupo en grupo pero dado estas condiciones por favor paseen entre los niños y acérquense a quienes ustedes consideren de su agrado –

Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron confusos ante esa invitación. Mikoto le sonrió en señal de confianza y fue la primera en comenzar a caminar por las niñas. El señor Uchiha la siguió.

-Shizune por favor mantente cerca por si necesitan consultar algo pero lo suficiente para darles privacidad con las niñas – pidió Tsunade

-Claro Tsunade-sama – asintió para que la rubia regresara a su oficina.

…

Las chicas se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería, a metros de distancia de aquel odioso grupo. Querían evitar otro accidente.

-No las soporto – gruñó Karin bajo - tuve que limpiar toda la cafetería con ella… ¿Saben lo que fue estar una hora en compañía de esa estúpida? – preguntó con una mueca de asco en su cara

-Tú te lo buscaste Karin – susurró Ino tomando un sorbo de su café

Karin bufó ante el comentario de la rubia y siguió comiendo

-Bueno, olvidémonos de eso – dijo Shion con una sonrisa – Este viernes será la fiesta de Suigetsu – recordó

-Será mi oportunidad para hacercarme a Kiba/Sasuke-kun - dijeron Tamaki, Karin e Ino con estrellitas en los ojos.

Hinata y Shion rieron ante eso.

-Si… supongo que también será mi oportunidad para acercarme a Naruto-kun – dijo bajito con una risita y una sonrisa

-¿Na…Naruto-kun? – respitió Hinata

-Si si – asintió Shion apenada –

-Vaya Shion eso no lo sabíamos – dijeron las otras tres picaras.

-Bueno, tenemos que cuidarnos de la zorras esas… de solo recordar esto – dijo sacándo un papel de su bolsillo – me da rabia… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan zorras? – gruñó Ino

En el papel habían nombres escritos y flechitas uniéndolos. A todas les salió una gota en la frente al ver el diagrama de Ino.

-Presten atención – pidió la rubia – Tamaki ya sabes que Kin va tras Kiba – Tamaki frunció el ceño al recordar los intentos de Kin por acercarse a Kiba – Karin y yo tendremos que lidiar con la idiota de Tayuya – todas asintieron

-Me contaron que últimamente también se está pegando a Shikamaru Nara – dijo Tamaki

–Ella es de lo peor – suspiró Ino - Naruto parece estar libre, aunque deben estar también viéndolo no creo que tengas competencia directa Shion – agregó

Shion también rió y Hinata no pudo estar más triste

-¿Hinata? – llamó Ino con una ceja alzada - ¿Estás bien? -

-S…si - asintió rápidamente –

-Bueno, a ti no te gusta nadie asi que simplemente tienes que cuidar a tu primo Neji que también es acosado por varias chicas – le guiñó un ojo y Hinata le mostró una sonrisa fingida –

El timbre sonó y las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Shion, atenta a cualquier cosa que diga Suigetsu sobre la fiesta, tenemos que ser las mejores informadas – pidió Karin

-Claro – sonrió feliz. Tenía el camino libre con Naruto, absolutamente nadie se lo quitaría – Vamos juntas Hinata – le sonrió a la ojiperla

-Si – le devolvió la sonrisa, pero por dentro sufría.

…..

Mikoto y Fugaku estaban en una de las bancas un poco alejados de los niños. Le habían pedido a Shizune que les diera unos momentos y la pelinegra se había marchado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Mikoto angustiada – no recordaba que fuera tan extenuante -

No habían podido pasar ni 10 minutos con todo ese alboroto, si bien las niñas eran muy dulces se dieron cuenta que necesitaban salir por algo de calma.

-Es normal – suspiró Fugaku – Sasuke e Itachi nunca han sido tan revoltosos… y nosotros estamos acostumbrados a llevar una vida tranquila – dijo con sinceridad –

-¿Qué haremos entonces? – preguntó – no quiero admitir estar arrepintiéndome de la idea, enserio quiero esto… -

-Yo también pero la realidad está golpeándonos en la cara, ya no estamos para cuidar a una niña con tanta energía… -

Mikoto se puso muy triste ante eso, era verdad y se sentía muy mal al admitirlo, solo ver a esas niñas jugando bastó para saber que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como pensó…

-¿Qué le diremos a Tsunade-sama? - preguntó avergonzada –

-No tienen que decirle nada si aún desean adoptar – un chico de cabellos negros se acercó a ellos, había estado escuchando su conversación

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Fugaku

-Soy Haku, uno de los isntructores del orfanato –

-Mucho…gusto – saludó Mikoto - ¿Escuchaste…? –

-Si… Lo escuché todo, disculpen – pidió con una reverencia. Mikoto se cubrió el rostro apenada –

-Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – reclamó Fugaku con seriedad

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. Déjenme decirles que no son la primera pareja que se siente intimidada con la energía de las niñas. No serían los primeros en pensar considerar nuevamente la idea – les dijo

-Supongo que es cierto – respondió Mikoto con una mirada de comprensión a su marido.

-Pero como dije al principio, si aun quieren adoptar puedo darles otra opción antes que decidan irse – Los Uchiha lo miraron intrigado

-¿De que se trata? – preguntó Fugaku

-Veo que el problema es la edad de las niñas, a esa edad aun siguen siendo hiperactivas y son las edades críticas de desarrollo… ¿Tienen hijos? – preguntó, ellos asintieron – La mayor del grupo de niñas tiene 11 años y la menor 3. Esas edades son la flor de la niñez y aunque es muy hermoso también quien sea padre sabe que son los años más revoltosos y por lo que veo ustedes no quieren volver a esa etapa –

-Si, es justamente eso… Queríamos una niña y ahora nos damos cuenta que no podremos lidiar con lo principal que conlleva criarla – Mikoto se puso triste al decir eso

Haku sonrió – Pidieron que todas las niñas en adopción estuviesen ahí, pero no están todas – reveló, Fugaku y Mikoto se sorprendieron –

-Gracias, pero sería lo mismo… - aclaró Fugaku

-No, esta niña tiene 17 años –

-¿17 años? – preguntaron ambos

-Su nombre es Sakura, al igual que yo creció aquí y no pudimos ser adoptados por lo que decidimos ser instructores aquí y dejar de vernos como niños en adopción. Vamos a una escuela estatal y vivimos aquí. Al cumplir 18 ambos nos iremos a buscar trabajos y en ese momento, formalmente, ya no seremos adoptables – informó

-Eso es… - Mikoto se sorprendió ante eso, pero también sintió pena… Ese joven nunca había sido adoptado.

-Antes de ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué no van a verla? – invitó

Mikoto miró a Fugaku insegura con una pequeña esperanza. ¿Qué diría su marido?

-Espera, ¿Por qué nunca la han adoptado? –preguntó

-Sakura es muy dulce, desde pequeña, cuando habían estas visitas de adopción Sakura siempre se escondía o trataba de no destacar, siempre quería darle la oportunidad a alguien más de ser adoptado – confesó Haku recordando las travesuras de su hermana. Solo él sabía que también lo hacía porque muy en el fondo Sakura, de pequeña, pensaba que algún día su madre vendría por ella.

Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron - ¿Nos das un segundo por favor? – pidió Mikoto amablemente. Haku asintió y se alejó un poco.

-¿Adoptar a una joven de 17? – preguntó Fugaku

-Lo sé, es una locura pero ¿Por qué no vamos a conocerla? – preguntó – No perdemos nada y por lo que nos cuenta este chico es un encanto –

-No estoy seguro, ¿Cómo lo tomaran Sasuke e Itachi? –

-Ellos estarán bien, Sasuke y ella tendrán la misma edad y podrán ser unidos, Itachi la verá de todas formas como otra hermana menor –

-Esta bien – asintió Fugaku – vamos a verla –

-¿Haku cierto? – llamó Mikoto ilusionada – Por favor, llevanos con ella.

Haku sonrió esperanzado ante esto – Cl…claro, síganme – pidió y los señores Uchiha lo siguieron.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de los instructores, habían un pequeño patio de juegos donde divisaron una silueta de alguien columpiándose.

-Lo más probable es que cuando los vea, Sakura ni se imagine que han ido a verla con la posibilidad de adoptarla – confesó –

-No te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos – dijo Mikoto

Haku se quedó al margen mientras Mikoto y Fugaku se iban acercando.

Con cada paso que daban podían apreciar mejor las características de la joven. Era realmente hermosa. Les llamó mucho la atención sus cabellos rosas, pero lo que los encantaron fueron esos ojos verdes que los miraban con inocencia.

-Hola – saludó Mikoto –

-Hola – saludó Fugaku –

Sakura dejó de columpiarse y se paró, poniéndose frente a ellos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura – saludó amablemente - ¿Ustedes son los señores Uchiha verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa que los dejó embobados a ambos - ¿Están perdidos? – preguntó con su suave voz

-No – negó Fugaku –es solo que quisimos explorar un poco el lugar antes de tomar una desición –

-Ya veo –

-¿Nos darías un recorrido?- preguntó Mikoto con dulzura. Sakura se sonrojó ante eso por que la señora era muy linda y desprendía una calidez sorprendete.

-Si, síganme – sonrió

Sakura los comenzó a llevar por el orfanato, explicándoles todo con simpatía y dulzura. Haku los seguía desde lejos. Ella no sabía que mientras ella hacía el recorrido ellos la examinaban y con cada paso quedaban más encantados con ella, y lo sabían porque se lanzabas miradas complices.

A unos pasos de llegar a la oficina principal de Tsunade-sama Fugaku la detuvo.

-Sakura – dijo firmemente, algo que asustó un poco a la pelirrosa - ¿Nos das un momento por favor? – preguntó

-Claro – sonrió ella

Fugaku y Mikoto se fueron un poco más allá.

-¿No es adorable? – preguntó mikoto emocionada –

-Es muy educada y simpática – asintió Fugaku, para nada una niña problema.

-Y no solo eso, es hermosa y llena de vida – sonrió

-Ahora solo falta hacerle la pregunta – susurró Fugaku mirándola de reojo

-¿Entonces es un sí? - Mikoto no podía con su emoción. Miró a la chica de reojo también, sin duda, sería una Uchiha. Era perfecta.

Fugaku asintió y se dieron un tierno beso para luego acercarse a Sakura.

-Bien, la oficina de Tsunade-sama está frente a nosotros. Hablarán con ella y luego podrán escoger a su niñita especial – les sonrió

-No será necesario – aseguró Fugaku confundiéndola – Ya tomamos nuestra desición – Sakura alzó una ceja

Mikoto se acercó a ella y la miró con toda la dulzura posible, la tomó de las manos y de sus finos labios salieron las siguientes palabras: -Sakura querida. Queremos que tú vengas con nosotros – pidió

Sakura no podía creerlo…


End file.
